Meme Músical: Kowalski x Private
by doubleDorky
Summary: Colección de Drabbles cortisimos basados en la relación de mis dos pingüinos favoritos Kowalski x Private/Cabo.


Vale, mi primera historia De los pungüinos :o) Espero les guste, a mi en lo personal me divirtio el escribirla xD, algunos de estos relatos tienen una version **humanizada** de los pingüinos, espero no haya inconvenientes.

**Resalto: contiene escenas YAOI (chico x chico, o en algunos casos Pingüino x pingüino. Si tienes algun inconveniente por favor NO LEAS. Espero no tener comentarios haters) **

También incluye algo de OoC (fuera de caracter)

Sin más, espero lo disfruten :oD

_Reglas: 1. Coloca tu reproductor de Música en aleatorio o random._

_2. Escribes durante el momento que dura la canción. ¡Nada de trampas! ¡Juega limpio!_

_3. Simplemente, diviértete. Tu imaginación y la velocidad de tus dedos harán lo demás_

* * *

**1.- Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz.**

Se sentía tan solo...

El estar en aquel pub infiltrado era algo abuurido, después de mantenerte ahi dentro durante 1 semana entera seguramente te volvia loco

Pero al menos Cabo tenia una distracción de su mision infiltrada.

Era aquel hombre, algo mayor que el y se veia que seguramente era algun tipo de cientifico, pues siempre llevaba bata.

Siempre pasaba enfrente de una ventana del club, curioseando. Hasta que un dia se topo con los lagos azules de Cabo.

Desde ese dia siempre lo saludaba, e inclusive podría decirse que fue un "amor a primera vista"

Definitivamente aquel pub tenía razón de llamarse "Feel Good inc."

**2.- I write Sins, not tragedies - Panic! At the disco.**

El estar en aquella boda, llena de gente con mascaras de felicidad le irritaba.

Esta bien que el también tuviese la suya puesta, pero no podia disfrazar del todo su tristeza.

Tristeza porqué el amor de su vida se escapaba.

O mas bien, se escapaba de sus posibilidades.

He ahi al muchacho de no mas de 21 años, delante del altar junto a la que proximamente sería su compañera de vida.

No pudo guardar silencio, tenía que decirlo.

Y que mejor momento que en "Hable ahora o calle para siempre"?

- WILLIAM (1), TU PROMETIDA TE HA ENGAÑADO!- pero alguien se le adelanto.

Al parecer fue su capitan, desesperado por ver a su hijo perder una buena oportunidad de casarse con alguien que si valiese la pena.

Alguien que siempre lo amo.

**3.- SUBJUGGLATION - Tomb of ancestors**

La sangre esparcida por todos lados, era insoportable de ver para un pequeño soldado raso.

Y lo que era peor, era ver a aquellos que fueron tu familia.

Skipper, un padre para el, que trató de protegerlo hasta el último momento de la venganza de Espiraculo.

Rico; un gran hermano mayor, que ahora yacía tirado en el suelo, con la mirada perdida.

Y Kowalski...

El que ahora estaba en su regazo, con una gran herida que seguramente estaria en su pecho si no hubiese sido porqué el se interpuso.

**4.- Dare - gorillaz**.

La música era asombrosa, podia hacer que el tiempo pasase volando. En especial cuando estaba limpiando el cuartel.

Secretamente encendio su radio mientras lo ponia a un volumen bajo y empezaba a barrer, moviendo simpaticamente sus caderas al ritmo de la musica.

De repente el quehacer fue dejado a un lado mientras la tonada de aquella cancion invadia sus sentidos y lo obligaba a seguir bailando.

Estaba tan inmerso en su mundo que nisiquiera noto cuando alguien se acerco al radio y bajo el volumen hasta que fuera inaudible.

- Al parecer la limpieza dejo de ser una prioridad, no Cabo?- preguntó Kowalski, riendo un poco por el simpatico baile del muchacho.

Este solo atino a sonrojarse y a seguir barriendo sin musica, para no ser sorprendido de nuevo asi.

**5.- Cancion homenaje Lee & Clem - ITownGamePlay** (no me juzguen, canta lindo _/_)

Desde que aquella enfermedad que el malvado Espiraculo habia liberado en los humanos nada habia sido igual.

Todos trataban de comerlos, y al menos no lo lograron con dos de cuatro pingüinos.

Cabo aun seguía sollozando, el perder a Skipper era algo realmente traumatico.

- ... Si tan solo le hubiese ayudado...- se decia Kowalski, golpeandose la cabeza, llorando.

- N-no quiero morir K'walski...- susurro Cabo, que temblaba temeroso.

Kowalski solo atino a abrazarlo, mientras el cielo gris se cernia sobre ellos.

- No te preocupes Cabo... Siempre estare aqui.- lo consolaba, mientras el pensaba en los planes a futuro para ellos dos.

Al menos se tenian el uno al otro...

**6.- By The Sea - Sweeney Todd.**

Cabo por un momento imagino su vida si no se hubiese inscrito al ejercito...

Tendría una bella casa en la playa, con una perfecta vista al mar. Y que mejor que tenerla en Inglaterra, su país de origen?

También podría tener visitas de su familia los viernes. Todo seria paz y tranquilidad...

Demasiada tranquilidad.

No estaria Skipper para darle bofetadas, ni Rico para regurgitar cosas...

Ni kowalski para que lo arropara en las noches "sin que el se diera cuenta"

Definitivamente preferia la vida que tenía ahora.

**7.- MiRaClEs - Alternia.**

Ahora confirmaba la advertencia de Skipper sobre no aceptar nada de desconocidos.

Por la calle iba un agradable sujeto vestido de payaso, le obsequio un cupcake cubierto de una cosa verde gelatinosa.

El dijo que era: "Milagrosamente sabrosa", así que el como amante de lo dulce no se resistio y comio un bocado.

Después de eso todo fue tan borroso...

Ahora estaba de vuelta en el cuartel, sintio las frasadas de las literas sobre su piel desnuda...

Espera...

¿¡Desnuda!?

Reviso a su lado y se hallaba un durmiente Kowalski

"Definitivamente tenia que hacerle caso a Skipper" pensó mientras sonrojado empezaba a vestirse.

**8.- One More Time - Daft Punk.**

El sonido pegajoso de la música electronica resonaba en todo el local. Toda la gente, moviendose con raros pasos de baile.

Definitivamente debia haber declinado la mision.

Estar en aquel ambiente, esperando a otro infiltrado lo estaba desesperando un poco; en especial porqué todos se le quedaban viendo por su aspecto algo estirado.

Debio haber cambiado un poco el look para encajar? Eso sería un rasgo por evaluar para su informe? Se preguntaba mientras las miradas a su alrededor aumentaban

Ignoro las miradas curiosas sobre su persona, mientras pedia algo en la barra.

De repente alguien le toco el hombro, temeroso. Volteo rapidamente y se fijo en alguien menor a el por 5 o 10 centimentros, bastante joven para pertenecer al ejercito, según el.

- Tienes un poco de tiempo más?- dijo la frase clave, esperando que fuera el agente que esperaba.

El chico lo miro nervioso.- N-no sabría decirte.- le respondio.- S-solo quer-queria saber si que-querias bailar un rato. H-has estado ahi desde que llegaste. ¡N-no es que te estuviera viendo desde que llegaste! E-es solo...- empezo a titubear el chico, esperando una respuesta.

De repente sintio una mano junto a la suya.- bailemos.- le dijo.

Ya habia esperado mucho a su contacto, ahora a el (o ella) le tocaba esperar.

- mision cumplida muchachos.- dijo Skipper a traves de un Walkie-Talkie, disfrazado.

Su soldado necesitaba desestresarse.

**9.- Knife Party - Internet Friends**.

- Cabo, alejate con eso!- le advertia Kowalski, mientras se apegaba a la pared, al ya no tener espacio para huir.

- Lo soltare cuando me digas... ¿Por qué no respondiste mis mensajes?-

- Es-estaba ocupado.- dijo, nervioso.

- ¿¡Con Quien!? Con alguna de tus alumnas seguramente!- le cuestionaba al profesor.-... Cuanto les pediste para pasar de curso?! (2)**  
**

- ¡Calmate! No estaba haciendo nada!- le gritaba, algo temeroso y furioso a la vez.

- Si no estabas haciendo nada entonces por qué no me respondias!?- cuestionaba, acercando cada vez más el cuchillo.

En verdad que el estar en la escuela militar no ayudaba en nada a William.

Kowalski lo tomo de los hombros, intentando calmarlo. Con fiereza acerco sus labios con los del otro, haciendo un beso forzado que pronto calmo al menor.

- ... Nunca sería capaz de engañarte.- susurro, mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

**10.- Slender Rap -** ? (_/_)

Habia escuchado de aquella criatura rara que solo se presentaba en los bosques. Y Skipper al escuchar de los lemures que habian visto algo parecido a las afueras del zoologico los mando a investigar tan solo armados con una lampara.

Diablos, si que daba miedo. Y ni siquiera le dejaron traer a su lunacornio favorito para no temer tanto.

Las ramas empezaron a moverse furiosamente sin viento, lo cual hizo que se le crisparan las plumas.

Algo salio de los arbustos, y el sin ver se abrazo a lo que tenia más cerca.

Resulto que solo era Rico jugandoles una mala broma. Y aunque el barullo ya hubiese pasado, el seguía aferrado a Kowalski, temblando de miedo.

El mayor solo podia sonrojarse, esperando a llegar de nuevo al zoologico para que por fin lo soltase.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1) Le puse ''William'' a la personificación de Private/Cabo porqué me sono a un nombre inglés xD. Era eso o Arthur.

(2) En esa historia Kowalski es un maestro de física, pero debido al corto tiempo que disponía para escribir lo deje sin aclarar :o/

Reviews, críticas bien fundamentadas y Peluches de pingüino son aceptados


End file.
